The present disclosure relates generally to cloud computing, and more particularly to a massively scalable object storage system to provide storage for a cloud computing environment.
Cloud computing is location-independent computing, whereby shared servers provide resources, software, and data to computers and other devices on demand. As a term, “cloud computing” describes a consumption and delivery model for FT services based on the Internet, and it typically involves over-the-Internet provisioning of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. This frequently takes the form of web-based tools or applications that users can access and use through a web browser as if it were a program installed locally on their own computer. Details are abstracted from consumers, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. Most cloud computing infrastructures consist of services delivered through common centers and built on servers. Clouds often appear as single points of access for consumers' computing needs.
As the use of cloud computing has grown, cloud service providers such as Rackspace Hosting Inc. of San Antonio, Tex., have been confronted with the need to greatly expand file storage capabilities rapidly while making such expansions seamless to their users. Conventional file storage systems and methods to expand such systems suffer from several limitations that can jeopardize data stored in the object storage system. In addition, known techniques use up substantial resources of the object storage system to accomplish expansion while also ensuring data safety. Finally, the centralization of data storage brings with it issues of scale. A typical local storage system (such as the hard drive in a computer) may store thousands or millions of individual files for a single user. A cloud-computing-based storage manipulation functionality such that the object service 208 is operable to, for example, store, retrieve and delete stored objects in the storage pools 214. In one embodiment, a object service 208 is provided for each storage pool that holds object data. For example, an object service system is designed to address the needs of thousands or millions of different users simultaneously, with corresponding increases in the number of files stored.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved scalable object storage system.